Forever... a Sometimes They Come Back story
by girlswithfastcars
Summary: This might not seem like a crossover, but it kind of is. It's a crossover between parts 1 & 2. We worked really hard on this so tell us what ya think. It's got horror, romance, and a touch of comedy... enjoy!
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: Hey, everyone out there in fanfiction world. We know that there is no sometimes they come back section, so we're gonna write it here until there is one. In a way this story is a movie crossover. It's a crossover of the first movie and the second movie. Millie loves the first one, and I kind of like the second one, so we thought we'd make the guys from the first one the sort-of-good guys, and the guys from the second one the bad guys. Both of us are writing this story, and we are both putting a whole lot of work into it. We own Delilah, Marty (short for Martina) Seth, and Edward, Candace. We don't own Lawson, Vinnie, North, Toni, Ritico (Vinnie), or Sean. Since I have two guys in the story named Vinnie, one from the second one will be called Ritico. Anywise, we don't own Sometimes They Come Back, and the name John Porter is mentioned, and we don't own him either, but we do own the story line, so read, and Enjoy.__Jen, and Millie  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The old mining cave was cold, dark, damp, and empty. It had been that way since John Porter had battled his demons there. No one ever believed him... that there were some evil forces inside that mining tunnel. Yet, a young girl stood there. She stood in front of the giant mud puddle in the middle of the cave. She held her hand out, and cut her first finger, her thumb, and her pinky, and held it over the puddle. The blood began to drop into the puddle, making it bubble as if it were boiling. The girl began to speak in tongues. Suddenly, shapes began to rise out of the puddle. "Success."  
  
The shapes were horrid looking. They were pink, and favored three evil demons. They had long pink bloody tails, and horns upon their heads. They slowly began to change into three young men. "We're back again." One of them spoke. "Who might you be?"  
  
"Well, Toni... I'm Carlen Doreen. And I own you, Toni, Ritico, and Sean."  
  
Toni laughed. "No one owns us."  
  
"Oh, but I can control you. I used my blood. I didn't kill anyone, so... since I used my blood, I own you."  
  
"Damn it! She's right." Toni scowled. "Okay, master..."  
  
"No, no. Don't call me master. Call me Carlen. Just don't disobey what I want you to do, or I'll send you back from which you came."  
  
"What do you want from us?" Sean asked, aggravated.  
  
"I want you to kill two girls for me. Delilah Stewart, and Marty Forester."  
  
"Oh, so we get to kill? Cool." Ritico smirked.  
  
"I figured that would please you."  
  
"So... when do we eat?" Ritico asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll handle this." Spoke Toni. "You do only what she tells you to do. She's waited to long to get this right. I know you understand each other."  
  
Ritico nodded. "I have clothes for all of you."  
  
She handed them all clothes, and they began to put them on. "So, when do we start killing?" asked Sean.  
  
"As soon as you want. Work your way up to the girls. Kill their friends first. Then, their family, then kill them."  
  
"Marty!" yelled Delilah Stewart from downstairs. "Come down here for a minute, please!"  
  
Marty Forester ran downstairs. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Look at my hot new car." Smiled Delilah.  
  
"It's a Roadster."  
  
"With flames on it. Radical, huh?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's a 1963 Chevy Roadster. It even shoots flames out of the tail pipes. It's a bad car, but how much did you pay for it?"  
  
"Get this! The guy sold it to me for three hundred dollars!"  
  
"Huh? This is a classic. And an expensive classic at that."  
  
"I know! I am psyched!"  
  
"So... what are you going to tell Seth?"  
  
"Seth? Who cares what he thinks. It's my damn car."  
  
"I know, I just... you know Seth. He's goofy, but he's protective."  
  
"Ah, it's just a car. Nothing strange about it."  
  
"Hey, Delilah."  
  
Delilah was sitting in the television room, watching television. "Yeah."  
  
"I got on my computer, and looked your cars license plate up on the internet. In the words of your favorite actor, Vin Diesel, It's amazing what you can find on the internet."  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"You car was owned by this dude named Richard Lawson."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So, he and three others were killed in this car. Three men. The other two were Vinnie Vincent, and David North. Also, another kid was killed in the accident. A kid named Wayne Norman. 1963 was a bad year."  
  
"I'd say. Damn."  
  
"Hello! Delilah! I'm trying to tell you that the car you have is the one those guys were killed in! It's supposed to be cursed!"  
  
"Oh it's probably an urban legend."  
  
"Wrong. It's in the Glen Rock Archives."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, what do you think about your car now?"  
  
"I wanna go for a drive!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She grabbed Marty by the shirtsleeve, then pulled out the front door. She opened the passenger side, and put her in. Then she got in on the driver's side. She turned the key, starting the engine, and then she sped off. "Whew! I love this car!"  
  
"Delilah, slow down!"  
  
"Why? The cops are too busy eating doughnuts to catch us. Plus, there aren't any other cars around. We're on a country road."  
  
"Delilah, I wanna live to see me twenty first birthday!"  
  
Delilah laughed. To humor Marty, she put her foot on the break. Her expression turned to horror. "I can't stop!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I can't stop!"  
  
"Oh, my God!"  
  
"Calm down, Marty!"  
  
"We're gonna die!"  
  
"Don't say that!"  
  
The wheel jerked out of her hand, and began to spin, violently. The car spun so fast, that the girls began to feel faint, and everything went black.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Marty opened her eyes. Her vision was quite blurry. "Hello? Who are you?"  
  
"Vinnie. Are you okay?"  
  
"No, I'm sick."  
  
"You should be... it was the only way, though. I'm sorry."  
  
"You made her car do this?"  
  
"Not me alone..."  
  
"How? Where were you?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Did you cut the breaks? I can have you put in jail."  
  
"You're okay, and your friend is fine. My other two friends are with her, over there."  
  
Marty looked around. She was no longer inside the car. They were on the side of the road, she and Delilah both. "Delilah!"  
  
"I'm okay, Marty!" Delilah called.  
  
"They cut your breaks!"  
  
"No... we didn't." one of the dark headed boys spoke. "I'm Richard Lawson, this is David North, and He's..."  
  
"Vinnie Vincent." Spoke Marty, shocked.  
  
"You've heard of us."  
  
"Just recently... you're dead!" Delilah shouted. "What am I saying? You cannot be them. They're..."  
  
"Dead?" asked Lawson. "Yeah, we are... I mean... we're undead. We came back to help you. We're why you were drawn to the car."  
  
"No, it's not logical!" Delilah shouted.  
  
"We have to get you two somewhere safe." North replied. "They could come at any moment."  
  
"Who are they?" asked Marty.  
  
"We'll tell you when we're somewhere safe." Vinnie assured her.  
  
Delilah kept looking over her shoulder as she drove. "Psss! Marty! My car came with three hot men!" she whispered. "I wonder what I'd get if I bought a van."  
  
"Oh, stop! Your genes are showing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Seth."  
  
"Oh, no! Shoot me!"  
  
Both girls laughed. "Where are we going?" asked Lawson.  
  
"Our house. We live with another girl, but she's going to summer school. She's a tutor. She's my cousin." Delilah told them.  
  
"Okay. Cause... Look out!" Vinnie shouted.  
  
Delilah looked, and saw she was just about to run right into a mailbox "Oh!"  
  
She turned the wheel hard, and just missed it.  
  
"S-sorry. I'm shaken up a bit." Delilah defended herself. "Thank the lord of cars we're almost home."  
  
"Lord of cars?" Marty asked, smiling.  
  
"Hush." Delilah scolded.  
  
She saw their house a few miles away. "So how did you guys make my car do that awhile ago?....Just being a little curious, you know?" asked Delilah  
  
"Well....I done it something like this!!" Lawson spoke, in a mischievous laughter, as he took control of Delilah's steering wheel. The car shrieked to a sudden stop sliding sideways, close enough to collide with a tree beside the road. Delilah and Marty shared looks of horror and began to scream.  
  
"What? I didn't scare you two ladies did I?....awe...I did. That's too bad!" Lawson spoke as the other two guys laughed. "You know Delilah....This never really, technically was your car...It's been mine."  
  
"Hey-y knock it off Lawson. I think you've had enough of scaring the shit out of them. Give them a break." North said  
  
"Yeah, you know...your right. Let's just take off again letting them take us their route home." Lawson told North  
  
"No. that's okay. I think you can drive Your car now. Marty and I will walk." Delilah spoke as she and Mary began to get out of the car.  
  
"Now look what you did Lawson!!" Vinnie shouted  
  
"Awe..c'mon girls. I was just...Hey Del. You wanted to know how I took over the car! I sorry....Let's just get back in the car." Said Lawson to the girls  
  
"N-no thanks, but thanks any way. And my name is not Del. It's Delilah." Delilah told him.  
  
"Yeah, she's right. Delilah... that was the first smart thing you have said all day...I proud of YOU!" Marty exclaimed half-scared  
  
"Hey!! I said to get back in this car!" Lawson shouted as he grabbed Delilah's arm tugging her back towards the black car.  
  
"NO! I won't do it!"  
  
"Hey! Leave us alone!!" Marty shouted  
  
"Don't disobey me!!" Lawson commanded his scorched face.  
  
The look of Lawson's face made the girls a bit scared but decided it would be best to get back in the car before either of them ended up hurt.  
  
"Okay. But NO more stupid stuff like that pulled on me. You could have just told me how instead of showing me." Delilah said with anger.  
  
"Alright... All right. Just...chill!" Lawson said  
  
The girls and Lawson got back into the car and arrived at Delilah and Marty's home.  
  
"So...this is the place, huh? Nice house." Vinnie spoke as everyone got out of the car.  
  
They all get in the house and Delilah then spoke up, "Okay. Start talking. What is going on here? And I want all truth."  
  
"Well...." North started to say.  
  
(To Be Continued...Second Chapter) 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: Hey! This is chapter two to our Sometimes They Come Back story. We don't own whom we didn't own in the first chapter, and we own whom we owned in the first chapter. There are three more people going to be introduced. Becca, Andrea, Rachel and Stacia. They won't be in this chapter, but through out the story, we'll hear from um. We own them. Mr. Norman we don't own.   
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The two girls looked at the three supernatural young men astonished. "You killed? More than that Wayne dude?" Delilah asked, frightened.  
  
"Wayne was an honest accident. None of us wanted to kill him. We only wanted to scare him."  
  
"Then why did you come back for Jim Norman! Why did you kill all of those other people?!" Marty screamed.  
  
"Marty, don't..." Delilah pleaded, suddenly crying.  
  
"Don't what?! They're murderers!"  
  
"We were angry! We wanted revenge, because he took every thing we had! Our lives! We had nothing! We were called greasers. You've heard the term, right? We had nothing else, but our lives, and he took the key to us living, when he took our car key!" Lawson shouted. "We wanted revenge. We're sorry! We've been made sorry, time, and time again! We have forgiven Jim Norman. Now all we want is forgiveness ourselves. You two aren't the only reason we're back. We have unfinished business, that's going to stay unfinished. We can never be put to rest. We want forgiveness, and we can never have it. Jim Norman was murdered by three other hoods, four years ago."  
  
"Oh my God." Delilah sighed. "How did I get your key?"  
  
"It was meant for the both you to be in that car. We went inside of the car, and the only way out was to... you know. Anyway... the men that killed Jimmy is also after you two. A girl... Carley... no... Carlen! She brought them back." Vinnie explained.  
  
"Carlen Doreen?" asked Marty.  
  
"Yeah, why?" asked North  
  
"She killed a teacher, and we witnessed it. It was after school, in the parking lot. She didn't think we were there, and she stabbed him like a hundred times for giving her an F in Spanish." Delilah spoke, shaking. "She's escaped jail?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." North told her.  
  
"Why should you be afraid?! They can't hurt you!" Marty shouted, scared.  
  
"No, but we seriously want to hurt them. Thanks to them, the torment of us never being forgiven will be with us forever." Vinnie told her, hurt.  
  
"Anyway, We're here to help keep you two from being killed." Lawson spoke  
  
"And just how are you guys going to go about keeping that from happening to Marty and I?" asked Delilah  
  
"We don't exactly know. We're just going to... wing it." Lawson told her.  
  
"Wing it? This is our lives, man!" Marty shouted. "You don't just wing it with our lives."  
  
He smiled. "Come on, baby. Don't be so... shouty. We can have some fun before they get here."  
  
"I got a better idea. Let's not." Marty spoke, sarcastically.  
  
"You know, we haven't had any real fun in years." Lawson smiled.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" asked Delilah.  
  
"Delilah!" scolded Marty.  
  
"What? I was just asking." Delilah said, then she smiled. "You guys hungry?"  
  
"Hungry?" asked North.  
  
Delilah looked over at Marty. Marty caught on. "No. No, he won't do it. Don't even think it. Edward will not cook for us, because..."  
  
"Her brother is a chef. He owns his own Italian restaurant." Delilah explained.  
  
"You don't look Italian." Vinnie said to Marty.  
  
"I'm not. Edward is my half brother. His father died when he was really little. We have the same mother. His father was Italian. His Uncle Angelo owned a restaurant around here. When Angelo died, Edward got it, cause he had no kids, and Ed was his only nephew. Anyway, just get it out of your head, Delilah. Edward won't cook for them, because this is his day off, and he rarely gets one, and he would never cook on his day..."  
  
"Marty!" someone called from the kitchen.  
  
"Someone came through the back door." Delilah told her. "Let's go see who..."  
  
"No!" Vinnie shouted.  
  
"Hello! Marty, who's in here with you!" a young man shouted.  
  
He ran into the living room. He had black hair, and blue eyes that resembled Marty's. He had another young man behind him, snickering. "Edward, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Marty, I'd ask them the same thing. Who are you people?" he demanded.  
  
"We're..." Vinnie began.  
  
"They're our new boyfriends. Um... Lawson is mine, Vinnie is Marty's, and North here belongs to Candace."  
  
"Who's Candace?" North whispered.  
  
"Just go with the flow." She whispered back.  
  
"I love Candace. I've known her for years." North replied, nervously  
  
"Oh, yeah, bright boy. When's her birthday?"  
  
"I'm thirsty. I'm going to get a glass of water." Delilah walked until she was far behind Edward, and Seth.  
  
She began to jump up, and down, and wave her hands. She whispered July."  
  
"Buly... no! July!" North squeaked. "Uh... fifty sixth.... No! The twenty-sixth! See, I know."  
  
Seth cracked up. "I don't even know her birthday. Thanks. I just wanted to make sure you know so I don't forget it again. Is it July yet, Edward."  
  
"No, dope! It's June!" scolded Edward. "It's nice meeting all of you. I came to cook my sister, and her two roommates dinner. I always fix too much. Would you guys like to stay?"  
  
"Cool as a corps!" North spoke excitedly.  
  
"That's a new phrase. Catchy." Seth smiled. "I'm gonna start saying it."  
  
"Thanks, daddy-o." Vinnie smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Seth spoke, confused. "Edward, he called you daddy."  
  
"No, dope! They used to say that when I was just a kid."  
  
"Yeah, us too." Lawson smiled.  
  
"Exactly how old are you guys?" Edward asked, confused.  
  
"Thirty..."  
  
"Two!" Marty spoke suddenly. "They're thirty two. Born in 1969, just like you, Ed."  
  
"Okay, Marty, I was just asking. Mamma mea! You jump to conclusions too fast, little sister."  
  
"Sorry." Marty apologized.  
  
"I'll go cook dinner. Come on, Seth. Cut the tomatoes for me." Edward glared.  
  
"And leave them alone to kiss, and hug, and..."  
  
"Come on, dope!"  
  
Edward pulled Seth by the shirt collar. "Don't hurt me, Edward, I'll sue you... wait, I don't even have a lawyer. I'll... yell at you!"  
  
"I'm scared." Edward rolled his eyes.  
  
The two young men disappeared into the kitchen. "God, I thought we were busted so bad." Delilah sighed.  
  
"That Seth guy is stupid." Lawson laughed.  
  
Delilah glared at him. "I'll tell him you said so. He's my older brother."  
  
"Oh... sorry." Lawson apologized.  
  
Delilah shook her head. "Never mind. I agree with you."  
  
"You know... I don't know any girl named Candace." North spoke, confused.  
  
"She'll be home in..." Delilah looked at her watch, "now."  
  
"Huh?" asked Marty.  
  
"It's three fifteen." Delilah told her.  
  
Just then, a blonde-headed girl walked through the door. "I'm home, Delilah!"  
  
"I'm right behind you, Candace, don't yell!" Delilah scolded.  
  
Candace turned around. "Oh." She laughed. "Sorry. Who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh, Candace. Do we have some explaining to do to you." Marty sighed.  
  
"No, way!" Candace exclaimed.  
  
"What's going on in there?" asked Edward.  
  
"Nothing!" Marty called back.  
  
"North is tickling Candace!" Delilah smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Candace questioned, confused.  
  
"Go go buffalo!" Seth shouted, then laughed.  
  
"Why would he tickle me?" asked Candace.  
  
"Cause we kind of told Edward, and Seth they were our men, instead of the truth. North is yours."  
  
Candace kind of smiled. "I don't mind. What school do you go to?"  
  
"Uh... Richard..."  
  
"Did you not hear Del. We're dead... undead..." Lawson spoke, slowly.  
  
"I'm not Del. Do I look like a computer." Delilah sneered.  
  
"Yeah, but you might as well be alive. Thanks to those morons you guys are talking about you can't leave. I wouldn't see that as too bad of a thing." Candace spoke.  
  
"I do." Vinnie spoke.  
  
"Why?" asked Candace, confused.  
  
Vinnie's face turned red. "Jim Norman is dead, and we'll never get to say sorry for all those horrible things, and that's not okay, kid!"  
  
Candace looked shocked. Vinnie shook his head, got up, and then walked outside. Marty looked over at Delilah. Delilah motioned for her to go out after him. Marty took a deep breath then got up, and followed him out. "She didn't know. We didn't tell her everything. We couldn't with our brothers here."  
  
"I shouldn't have shouted at her."  
  
"We all get mad... even guys from 1963."  
  
He turned, and looked at her. "Even cute chicks like you?" he asked, then smiled.  
  
She laughed. "I'll let that slide, but next time you call me a chick I'll make you regret it."  
  
"I'm terrified. A five foot nothing girl threatening me."  
  
"Oh, I can hurt you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm tough for my size."  
  
He laughed. "I've seen children taller than you."  
  
"You're in no position to pick on me, undead guy." She teased.  
  
"Normally, I'd take that as an insult, and beat who ever said it up." He spoke, walking down the steps.  
  
He picked up a water hose. "Oh no you don't!"  
  
He laughed mischievously. "Oh, yes I do."  
  
Just as he went to spray her, she ducked, and Delilah walked out behind her. The water hit her square in the face. She squealed. "Gosh damn it! That water is wet!"  
  
Vinnie fell over, laughing. Marty gasped for air, she was laughing so hard. "S-sorry, Delilah. I meant to get Marty. I was flirting with her."  
  
"Well you aimed for the target, but ya missed!" Delilah squealed.  
  
"Cold, was it?" asked Vinnie. "Let's find out."  
  
He lifted the hose, and quickly sprayed Marty. Marty screamed. Now it was Delilah's turn to laugh hysterically.  
  
Just then Lawson and North come out. "Looks like the fun began without us, daddy-o."  
  
Lawson threw Delilah over his shoulder and took off down the steps toward the pavement. Delilah screamed for him to put her down. He insisted too not to.  
  
"I can walk you know!" Delilah shrieked with laughter.  
  
"Hey, North, where's your woman?"Vinnie asked  
  
"Huh?..uh..oh, I, I guess she's in the house a helping out with those others in there." North spoke finding him a seat on the bottom of the porch. "You all go ahead and have fun though, I will watch."  
  
Suddenly, a cold blast of water hit North in the face. He looked up to see a laughing Candace with the water hose. "Gottcha!"  
  
North ran full speed at her, and when he got to her, he wrestled her to the ground, and tickled her. She laughed, uncontrollably. "Hey, Lawson! North's got the right idea, man!" Vinnie called.  
  
He wrestled Marty to the ground, and Lawson did the same with Delilah. They began tickling them.  
  
"You guys feeling better?" asked Marty, as they all lay out on a large blanket, under the night stars.  
  
"For now." Vinnie answered.  
  
"Until Toni, Ritico, and Sean show up." Lawson sighed.  
  
"Don't think about them right now." Yawned Candace, then she smiled. "Hey, North... let's go swimming."  
  
"I don't haven't got a bathing suit."  
  
"We don't need any." She winked. "Come on."  
  
She grabbed him by the hand and led him away. "That girl!" Delilah rolled her eyes.  
  
Vinnie snatched Marty's book out of her hand. "You wanna give that to me?"  
  
He smiled mischievously. "Oh, I would love to give it to you."  
  
"Funny. You're a riot." Marty rolled her eyes, then smiled.  
  
Little did they all know, from across the road sit a black T-Bird, with three evil beings inside it, along with a very vengeful woman, who wanted Marty, and Delilah dead.  
  
(To be Continued...Third Chapter) 


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: Same as the last two... nothing has changed. Smiles, and peace!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Wakey, wakey." A young man's voice spoke.  
  
Vinnie opened his eyes, and looked up into the face of Toni Reno. "Yeegush!" he jumped up. "They're brothers are right in side! They'll blow your heads off!"  
  
"Like it would kill us." Sean sneered.  
  
"You two let this guy lead you right into hell... real bright!"  
  
"Wake your friends." Toni demanded.  
  
"Who are you? My mother?"  
  
"No, but I'll slit your new little girlfriends throat, right now, right in front of you, if you don't do as I say, right now. We're all going to take a little drive... oh, and I was wondering... why did you all sleep outside?" asked Toni.  
  
"It was Marty's brother's Idea. He cooked, and we ate outside, and suggested since it was so nice... why am I telling you this?!"  
  
"Cause I asked! Now wake up Lawson, and North!" Toni shouted.  
  
Vinnie went around waking his other two friends. "What do you want?!" Demanded Lawson.  
  
"We're going for a little drive. We need to talk." Ritico told them.  
  
"Welcome to our mining cave!" announced Toni.  
  
"'Bout time you three got back." Carlen sneered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Look, I've got a deal for you. It was I who killed Jim Norman, so... you should praise me. Why are you making trouble for us by protecting those girls?! We're just alike!" shouted Toni.  
  
"Killing Jim Norman was your first mistake. Thinking we're anything like you is your second." Lawson sneered. "We'll get you for Jim."  
  
"I'm sure you will. Just like you got his brother." Sean laughed.  
  
Vinnie plowed into him. "You son of a bitch!" Vinnie shouted, angrily, punching him, continuously.  
  
Carlen took out a small pistol, and shot Vinnie in the back. He fell to the ground in pain. "Shut you up." She smirked.  
  
"Why did you bring us here?" asked North, as he, and Lawson helped Vinnie to his feet.  
  
"We want you to join us. It would be so much easier for all of us if you just join us." Spoke Toni, sincerely.  
  
"Hell no. And we will get you for Jim. I promise." Lawson sneered.  
  
Toni went to say something else, but Lawson, Vinnie, and North turned away from him, and began walking out of the mining cave.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine, Marty." Edward said, over the phone. "They probably just went walking."  
  
"Okay, Edward. I just thought that maybe they came by the restaurant. I'll see you."  
  
Marty hung up the phone.  
  
"Nope. Edward hasn't seen them."  
  
"Oh, I'm worried. They're new to our world. There are a lot of dangers that weren't there in the sixties." Delilah sighed.  
  
Just then, Lawson, Vinnie, and North walked through the front door.  
  
"You've got some explaining to do, Mr.'s!" shouted Delilah with her hands on her hips. "Oh, my God. I'm turning into my grandmother!"  
  
"Toni, Ritico, and Sean had us." Lawson explained.  
  
Vinnie was holding his side. Marty jumped up. "What happened?! Is he okay?!"  
  
"He got shot." North told her.  
  
"B-but you can't die, right? Right?!" demanded Marty.  
  
"No, but that don't mean it doesn't hurt." Vinnie told her.  
  
He took his hand from his side, and showed her the wound. "Come on. Lay down." Marty ordered, getting a pair of tweezers from the side table drawer.  
  
She began working on Vinnie's wound.  
  
"So, all of you are alright? What did they want?" asked Candace.  
  
Lawson, Vinnie, and North all exchanged looks. Lawson answers, "To have us join them. But we didn't take that choice. Of coarse they want you three dead..."  
  
"N-no. Just Marty and me..." Delilah stated.  
  
"No... all three of you." Vinnie said, concerned.  
  
"But you guys said you were brought back to save our lives..." Delilah started.  
  
"We were and still are here to save you all... Hey, don't worry. It'll be taking care of...Trust us." Vinnie assured them. "Damn it, Marty! Not so rough!"  
  
"Sorry! Delilah, do we have any alcohol?"  
  
"Alcohol?!" exclaimed Vinnie. "Oh, no you don't!"  
  
"Don't be a baby. Do we, Delilah? I've almost got the bullet."  
  
"No, but I think we have some peroxide in the cabinet in the bathroom. If Seth has not taken it."  
  
"I will go it" Candace said helpfully.  
  
"That'll do then." Marty spoke.  
  
Candace ran upstairs. Vinnie looked up, helplessly, at Marty. "You know... this gun shot wound didn't hurt near as bad as when he said we took care of Jim's brother. I just... went off on the cat. I just... I wanted to keep hitting him, and never stop."  
  
"How can we stop them, Vinnie?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure. Toni said... we were like them."  
  
She shook her head, and smiled warmly. "You're not like them, Vinnie. I know that for sure."  
  
"I'm starting to like you."  
  
"I'm starting to like you, too, daddy-o."  
  
"Ouch! Even through the pain, I like you." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm scared." Delilah shivered.  
  
"Don't be. Don't you dare..." Lawson said looking straight in the eyes of Delilah.  
  
"Okay. I won't...Try not to be."  
  
"That's more like it." Lawson nodded.  
  
"When are they gonna make their attempts to Kill us?" Candace asked, nervously. "--Never! We will not let them even try to get near any of you. Make damn sure of that." North assured quickly to Candace's question.  
  
"That's what we wanted to hear." Marty smiled.  
  
They all shared a friendly laugh.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, that afternoon. Delilah went to open the door. It was Seth, Delilah's brother.  
  
"Hey! Sista! Howee doin'?"  
  
"Didn't Marty and I give you a spare key to use?"  
  
"I wospt it widin' a pony."  
  
"Oh no! He's done it again!" Marty exclaimed.  
  
"Hey-y! Bruddas! It's all in da Hood! I'm feeling mighty Fine!" Seth said drunkenly.  
  
"Seth, go... no, stay... How did you get here?" asked Candace.  
  
"Oh-h ya know, a weely fine kirl and those free guys..." Seth said suddenly blacking out.  
  
"Oh shit! They murdered Seth!" Candace exclaimed.  
  
"Oh!" scolded Delilah. "They did not! He's still breathing, and look at that goofy look on his face. He's smiling with his damn tongue hanging out. They just drugged him."  
  
"Let's call an ambulance." Vinnie suggested.  
  
"I'll call 911. What's the number?" Candace asked.  
  
"Candace, use your brain! You're a tutor!" shouted Delilah.  
  
"I'm just being funny! I'm sorry."  
  
"Just... go call." Delilah replied.  
  
Candace ran to the phone, and dialed. Vinnie, and Lawson lifted Seth to the couch. "Yeah, baby! I like it like that!" Seth spoke, sleepily.  
  
The two men threw him down on the couch.  
  
"I like it rough, too! Delilah, come rub my corns! Marty! I need you to massage my ass!"  
  
"Jesus!" Marty exclaimed, disgusted. "He's gonna regret saying that."  
  
Vinnie snickered.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?"  
  
He nodded, still snickering.  
  
"Oh, really. He told you he liked it rough."  
  
"He want's Delilah to rub his corns, and you to rub his ass!" Vinnie busted out laughing.  
  
"Watch it, Blondie." Marty warned Vinnie, then laughed herself.  
  
"They're getting someone here right away." Candace announced, hanging up the phone.  
  
"What did you tell them?" asked Lawson.  
  
"That he's out cold, and he's still delusional. I mean he has to be if he thinks poor Del is going to rub corns, and Marty's gonna rub his ass." Candace laughed.  
  
"I'm not Del! Damn it, get my name right, and Candace, I can beat you up!" Delilah scolded.  
  
Lawson laughed, "Oh, come on, Del. Go easy on her."  
  
"Hey watch it, buddy!"  
  
"Ooh. You gonna get me now Delly!?"  
  
Delilah goes to slap Lawson across the chest, "I mean it!"  
  
"Owe! Hey-y watch it! I was just kidding around!" Lawson laughed  
  
Delilah smiled. "You know... If you'd quit calling me Del, I might just be real grateful."  
  
"Wh-what's that suppose to mean?" asked Lawson.  
  
"Awe, hell...Just forget it."  
  
"No, I wanna know!" Lawson begged.  
  
"Ah, just think about it honey for a moment... It'll come to you! It isn't calculus!" Delilah said flirtedly.  
  
"Aha, I see... But what the hell is calculus!"  
  
"Just... a term used." Delilah spoke.  
  
"I liked swimming the other night, Candace." North whispered to her.  
  
Candace giggled. "We can do it again tonight."  
  
"I'm there."  
  
"I really like you, David. You're a nice guy. I wanna spend more time with you."  
  
"Me too... I mean, I wanna spend more time with you."  
  
She kissed him, and he kissed her, too. "Take it up stairs!" Marty scolded.  
  
They ignored her, and kept kissing. She shook her head.  
  
"Kids." Marty rolled her eyes.  
  
"And you're an old maid?" Vinnie asked.  
  
"No... I just don't kiss and tell." She smiled.  
  
"I do." Smiled, then pulled her close to him.  
  
"Excuse me, Romeo! My friend is on the couch, smiling like an idiot, and unconscious. I'm not kissing anything until I know he's okay."  
  
"Marty's right, Candace, shame on you." Delilah spoke.  
  
"Seth won't mind." Lawson smiled, then pulled Delilah into a kiss. She jerked away, and stumbled back.  
  
"I'm sitting down until the room stops spinning." Delilah sighed, then sat in the recliner.  
  
"Your right. But after he leaves, and we know he's okay..." Vinnie began.  
  
"Maybe." Marty smiled.  
  
"I'm like a bird!" Seth suddenly shouted, shooting up from the couch. "I always fly away!"  
  
"Oh my God! He's singing!" Candace exclaimed. "We're all in for it!"  
  
"Let me take care of that!" Delilah jumped up from the recliner and swings a pillow at Seth knocking him back to the couch. "There, He's okay..."  
  
Outside the Ambulance arrives at the house. "The ambulance is here." Vinnie stated, watching out the window.  
  
The paramedics came into the house with the stretcher. While lifting Seth up unto the stretcher He woke, and up took a glance at the ivy needle being held by a paramedic. He started to say, "What cha' gonna do with thaaa...." Then passed out.  
  
As the ambulance drove away with Seth being taken to a nearby Hospital to be treated, there was a T-Bird just waiting outside across from the girls' house. It was Toni and his crew.  
  
"Hey North?!" asked Candace  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you guys say Toni and them drove a black T-bird?"  
  
"Yeah, why?.." asked Lawson  
  
"Well... Let's just put it this way.... If you're looking for them... There right out side parked at our neighbors drive sitting in the car."  
  
"Those pig-fuckers! I just wish they would leave us alone!" Delilah screamed.  
  
Suddenly, something large busted through their window. Vinnie grabbed Marty, Lawson grabbed Delilah, and North grabbed Candace, and the three young men shielded the girls from the glass. When things settled, they all went over to examine the damage. Delilah screamed. "What?!" asked Marty.  
  
All she could do was point. Marty looked down and saw the body of a young girl, about their age. She had several stab wounds, and her throat was slit. "It's Rachel Lincoln!" Delilah cried. "I have fifth period with her!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Marty cried.  
  
She began to feel sick. Vinnie grabbed a hold of her, and held her. Delilah fell to her knees, and shook Rachel by the shoulders. "Rachel, wake up!" Delilah cried, uncontrollably, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Wake up, Rachel, please, don't be dead! I said wake up! You have classes to go to next summer, wake up! Wake up, please!"  
  
Lawson picked her up, and shook her harder than he meant to, then hugged her tightly. "She's dead, Delilah. There's nothing you can do for her. Candace, go call the police."  
  
"Oh! Yeah, right!" spoke Candace, snapping out of her daze.  
  
Candace quickly ran to the phone, and dialed. "I just... I knew her so well... I knew her, and they killed her!" Delilah cried.  
  
"What next?" asked Marty to no one in particular.  
  
She walked over to the shattered window.  
  
"What next, you sons of bitches?! What next?!"  
  
Vinnie pulled her away from the window. She looked at him helplessly...  
  
"What next?" she asked him, laying her head down on his shoulder.  
  
(To be Continued...Fourth Chapter.) 


End file.
